Falling Under
by untapdtreasure
Summary: AU-Goren & Eames meet while Eames is still in the academy. A planned one-night stand leads to an attraction that neither can run from and leads to more than they ever bargained for. co-written with hargieteam42
1. Chapter 1

Title: Falling Under

Author: Hargieteam42 & untapdtreasure

Genre: AU/Romance/Smut

Pairing: Bobby Goren & Alex Eames

Summary: AU-Goren & Eames meet while Eames is still in the academy. A planned one-night stand leads to an attraction that neither can run from and leads to more than they ever bargained for.

A/N: This was indeed co-authored with Hargieteam42. We hope that you enjoy this piece and come back eagerly awaiting more because there is more. We'd love to give as shout-out to our wonderfuly beta, Vicky!

Robert Goren stepped into the smoke filled bar. He scanned the room taking in the ambiance. It'd been a long time since he'd been in a bar filled with college kids, but it was the closest one to the hotel room he had booked for the weekend. He slid into a vacated seat at the bar, signaling the bartender. She looked familiar, but he couldn't place the face. She was a slender, honey-blonde haired, brown eyed beauty. Not his usual type, but she had him questioning that. When she approached, he gave her a boyish smile and said, "Scotch...little ice."

She gave him a smile. "Coming right up." Alex gave him a quick once-over as she poured him his scotch. She wondered if he recognized her. Of course it was very possible that he didn't, she didn't exactly look like the recruit she'd been only a few hours before. She was no longer in her uniform, but in a midriff bearing tee with a pair of jeans. Her hair was pulled back from her face and she wore a pair of silver hoops. Setting his drink in front of him, she smiled at him again. He was extremely handsome.

He tilted his head, studying her. "Have we met?"

She arched her brow. "We have... today," she replied, leaning on the bar as she spoke to him.

Bobby nodded as it suddenly dawned on him. "Fifth row...third seat from the window." The snarky one that had answered one of his questions. She had cop's daughter written all over her face. "Your father's a police officer..."

Alex smirked. "You're a hell of a profiler," she told him, her eyes searching his face. Yep, she definitely wanted him. That didn't happen very often.

Bobby leaned forward a little more. "You never have time for life if you're working all the time."

"You never get anywhere on someone else's dime," she replied coolly, leaning back just a little, making him peruse her. Her eyes danced mischievously.

Bobby smirked. She was playing hard to get. He tapped her finger with his own and said softly, "When do you get off?"

"Two," she replied. "You can take me out for breakfast." Maybe a little more than that too, she thought, her eyes tracing his full lips.

Bobby chuckled. "What made you think I was asking...for a date?" He had been, but he didn't want to seem too desperate. It had been a long time since he'd had a beautiful American girl to talk to.

She shrugged. "Fine, I was asking you," she told him. Alex stood up and walked over to where another man had flagged her down for another drink, making sure she added a little more sway to her step.

Bobby sipped his scotch all the while watching her walk away. He met her eyes and smiled as she worked. He glanced at his watch. Almost eleven... It was going to be a long night. He pulled the bowl of peanuts to him, popping one into his mouth.

She couldn't believe he was actually going to wait for her. This was going to be interesting. Throughout the rest of night, in between drink orders, she occasionally talked to him and kept his glass full.

After the third drink, he'd switched to coffee. He wanted to be sober for this. He was leaning against a taxi as she locked up. "Got a favorite place?"

Walking over to him, she shook her head. "Surprise me," she smiled, wrapping herself in her coat against the cool morning air.

He opened the door for her and nodded. After she climbed in, he instructed the cabbie to take them to a little diner close to the harbor. "They have the best hotcakes."

She grinned in response. "It's been a while since I've been out on a date," she confessed, entirely unsure of why . Maybe it was in case she made a fool of herself.

Bobby turned slightly, studying her. "As pretty as you are, I find that hard to believe."

She shrugged with one shoulder. "I have standards," she told him, looking directly into his eyes. Alex licked her lower lip nervously as butterflies danced her stomach.

"Alex Eames, do you have a crush on your teacher?" He teased, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail out of her eyes. He felt an overwhelming urge to kiss her but held back. She was young, and he didn't want to lead her on. He was going back to Germany on Monday.

"I think I might," she answered softly. She could see the same attraction she felt reflected back at her in his eyes. If he wasn't going to make the first move, she'd do it... again. She leaned in and gently kissed his lips, noting how soft they were.

He closed his eyes, tasting the peppermint on her breath. He whispered, "I'm...leaving on Monday." He needed her to know this. He wanted to be upfront and completely honest. She was young and impressionable, and he didn't want this to get complicated.

"You mean to tell me you've never had a one night stand?" she asked, pulling away slightly.

He shook his head. "I never said that... I just wanted you to know." He kissed her again, sliding his tongue into her mouth. He'd had his share of one-night stands but this one seemed different. And that unnerved him.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed herself against him more firmly. Her heart was starting to pick up its pace as things grew more hot and heavy.

Bobby eased her back slightly, meeting her eyes. "Breakfast is out, I take it?" When she nodded, he tapped the glass on the cab window and redirected him to his hotel.

She resumed kissing him, her hands going up to tangle in his soft dark curls. Taking his lower lip between her own, she sucked playfully.

He moaned softly, sliding his hand under her shirt, mindfully to keep everything hidden from the cab driver. He wasn't out to give anyone a show. He whispered in her ear, "You're not like anyone I've ever met."

"Good," she replied. "I want you to remember me." She sure as hell wasn't going to forget him, and she was pretty sure after their sack session, she'd remember him for a good long time.

Bobby smirked against her neck. "What if our paths cross again...what then?"

"Well, if we do meet again, you've got a free pass into my pants," she joked, breathing heavily. "If we don't... well, we can look back on this night fondly and say that it was good."

He laughed, enjoying her humor and easy-going nature. Soon the heat flared again and he sucked at her neck, leaving a visual reminder of their time together. At least for a few days. He groaned as the cab pulled up in front of his hotel. He managed to untangle himself from her arms long enough to pay the driver. He took her hand as they moved toward the hotel doors. "You can change your mind at...any time."

"I don't see that happening, but thanks for the offer." At least he wasn't an asshole, she told herself.

He kept his hands off her until just outside his hotel room door. He pressed her up against the door, kissing her hard. He lifted her easily, groaning as she wrapped her tiny frame around his.

He slid the key into the lock, pushing it open. He carried her inside making it to the mirrored dresser. She was already unbuttoning his shirt. He moaned softly as she trailed kisses across his bare skin. He sat her on the dresser top, removing her shirt. He had discovered in the cab that she wasn't wearing a bra. He looked down at her perfect tits, taking one in his hand and lowering his mouth and tongue to the other. He sucked playfully at first, then nibbled. The sounds that erupted from her throat were enough to make him thrust forward, pushing his arousal into her still clothed center.

He slid his hand back down to her ass, lifting her again. He deposited her onto the bed, shrugging out of his clothes in a frenzy. He licked his lips as he reached for her jeans button.

She watched him with hooded eyes. His body was toned and well muscled, but not bulky. All his awkwardness seemed to just disappear and he moved with a fluidity she didn't expect from him. Alex lifted her hips and allowed him to rid her of her pants and underwear. She held her arms out to him, needing to feel him inside of her.

He slowly covered her naked body with his own, sliding a hand down to her darkened curls. He smirked, "You're not a natural blonde..."

She smirked back. "Nope." A gasp was pulled from her mouth as he gently teased her with long, dexterous fingers. "Oh God..."

Bobby slid one finger inside her, testing her readiness. He moaned at the wetness. He kissed her exposed throat as he slid another finger inside her. He gently moved his fingers in and out. "You're so hot and wet..."

"Bobby," she moaned, lifting her hips to press against his hand. She clenched tightly around him. "I can't take much more of this," she whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Bobby removed his fingers, sliding his hand up her thigh. He parted her legs wider to accommodate his larger frame. He eased the tip into her opening and pushed forward. He was buried to the hilt and he had to stop because he was sure that she needed to adjust to his girth. He kissed her hotly, easing his tongue into her mouth.

She didn't want to wait and began rocking against him as they kissed. Alex was being driven by lust, pure and simple. She suckled at his tongue as she grinded her hips against his.

Sensing what she wanted, he let his lust take over. He moved one of her hands above her head, holding it there as he cupped her ass with the other. He drove into her heat with mounting fury, taking her to the edge with him. He grunted as their bodies collided over and over with a need to reach their goal.

She was cursing and crying out as she neared her release. "Oh Bobby," she cried, her nails scoring his skin as the tension finally snapped within her body. She lost it and slammed her body up into his as her head thrashed on the pillow.

He bit her nipple hard, then sucked into his mouth. He was still thrusting hard into her. He was nearing his own release and tried to pull out. "I'm gonna..."

She wrapped her thighs tightly around his waist, reveling in the pain as it melted away into pleasure.

Bobby's hands were all over her as his body reveled in his own pleasure. He came hard in short quivering spurts. He moved to the side of her, not wanting to crush her. He lay on his back, breathing hard. He glanced at her. "You...you okay?"

She nodded, her eyes closed and face turned away, hiding all the things she wasn't supposed to be feeling so quickly. "Yeah, I'm just catching my breath." Slowly, she swung her feet over the edge of the bed and went to use the bathroom. She splashed cool water over her face and managed to compose herself before walking back out.

Bobby was sitting up now, his legs over the side of the bed. He was still naked. He looked up at her. "You...could stay the night."

"I left my uniform at my apartment," she replied, crossing her arms over he body, suddenly feeling terribly vulnerable.

He reached out, taking her hands. He pulled them away from her body, studying her. "If I never see you again...I want to imprint you on my memory..." He pulled her to him, feeling his groin quiver again. "Stay..." he pleaded softly.

She bit her lower lip. How could she refuse him? "We'll have to get up early so I can get my uniform," she told him, wrapping herself back around him, kissing him.

"Or just not sleep..." He teased. Still sitting, he guided her legs to straddle him. He searched her eyes. "And we can go get that breakfast..."

"I like that idea," she agreed. They made love several more times that night before finally showering together. It was about 6 am when they finally left his hotel room. "Mind if we go get me that change of clothes? I'd rather not have everyone see me in my work attire."

Bobby slid his arm around her waist as they walked. "No problem at all. You don't have to be at the academy until...9?"

She nodded, glancing up at him. Alex noticed she'd been doing a lot more smiling than she normally did. "Thanks." She mimicked him and wrapped her own arm around his waist. She couldn't help thinking that this felt way too good.

He was letting himself get too lost in her. That wasn't good. She was the first woman to ever have this effect on him. He felt something with her that he'd never felt before. It rattled him, but at the same time, it just felt to damn good. He looked down at her. "You don't live far from that bar, do you?"

"Two blocks down," she informed him. She turned and stood on her toes and kissed him again. Happiness flooded her system so that she couldn't even feel how tired she was.

Bobby looked down at her, taking her in. He said softly, "This...hasn't been like any one night stand I'm used to."

"I know... but I'm enjoying my time." She hoped he was too, hoped he wasn't regretting his decision. This was one of the best nights she'd had in a very long time.

Bobby kissed her again, softly this time. He knew that this would be the first time in his life that would regret leaving New York City. And if life brought him back here again, he'd look her up. He felt a connection to her that he had never felt with anyone else. One that he didn't want to feel with anyone else. "I am too..." He took her hand then, leading her on down the hall and outside the hotel.

He hailed a cab, and she gave directions to her place. He was content to just hold her hand as the rode through the slowly awakening city streets. "You want...me to wait for you in the cab?"

"Do you want to come up?" she asked, smiling coyly. She sobered a little. "I don't mind if you see my apartment," she answered, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. Laying her head on his chest, she just closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat steadily in his chest. It was soothing.

Bobby kissed the top of her head. "We'd...probably have to skip breakfast all together."

"I could make you something," she murmured, bringing his hand up to her mouth and gently kissed the back of his hand.

He lowered his lips to her ear and whispered, "Or I could just make it with you again...You're more satisfying..."

Her face flushed and her eyes darkened. "I could live with that," she breathed, the familiar feeling creeping back between her legs at the thought of him fucking her on the table. And that is what they did. They fucked again. He took her right there on her kitchen table, then again on the floor. He fucked her so hard that he was sure that his balls were permanently damaged from all the bouncing and smacking against her ass. He was breathing hard as he came again. He kissed her long and hard. He took her tongue into his mouth, sucking hard. He pulled away. "You've ruined me..." He voice was a hiss before kissing her again. He then rolled off her, running a hand through his dampened curls. He pulled her against his chest, holding her as if she would break. Or worse, disappear.

She let out a harsh breath and laid against him. "I don't think I've ever had sex so many times," she panted. Her body was sore from being used so much. "You do realize we're going to have to shower again. We can't go in both smelling of sex."

He ran his fingertips down her arm. He looked down at her, his eyes locking on her amber pools. He nodded. "Well...last time that led to things other than showering."

"I guess we'll have to shower separately, then, won't we?" Her toes still curled at the thought of what he'd done to her in the shower.

Bobby groaned softly at the thought of her showering alone. He closed his eyes. "Yeah...Yeah..."

"Feel free to get anything from the fridge and cupboards," she told him, pulling herself up off the floor and heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Bobby laid there a few more minutes before making himself get up. He zipped his slacks, straightening his belt and fastening it. He would have to borrow an iron. His dress shirt was a mess. He draped it over a chair and went to work fixing her breakfast. He didn't know what she liked, but made her an egg white omelet with toast. It was just finishing up when she stepped back into the kitchen.

She smiled and watched him for a few moments before she went over to stand beside him. "You're pretty handy around the house," she noted, her lips keeping the smile.

Bobby shrugged. "I've been taking care of myself since I was seven... You learn how to cook after awhile."

She saw the sadness when he said it and let her hand come to a rest on his back. "Well, I'm sorry you had to grow up so fast."

He turned his head, smiling at her. "I...didn't know what else you'd like so eggs and toast is all I've fixed."

"I like eggs and toast. Who doesn't? Thanks, it looks really good." Alex went into the fridge and grabbed out the orange juice before getting two cups out from the cupboard.

Bobby smiled as he moved their plates to the table. He stopped her for a moment to kiss her. "Do you get a night off this weekend?" It was Friday morning, and the academy was closed on Saturday and Sunday. He knew that making any further plans with her would be the end to his life as he knew it, but he couldn't stand to be in the same city with this beautiful creature and not be close to her.

"I'm off Sunday," she informed him, taking a bite of her food. "Mmm. This is really good. I really do need to keep you around. I can't cook to save my life," she laughed.

Bobby closed his eyes. "If we...were to meet up on Sunday, would it make things harder for you to...for this to be a one night stand?"

She snickered. "It'd be more than a one night thing, Bobby." The truth was she was hiding the sadness that had started to creep up on her.

Bobby lowered her his eyes. "Then today...we just go our separate ways." He wished his flight was tonight instead of early Monday morning. His body already ached to be close to her.

"Alright," she agreed calmly. In reality his words were hitting harder than they should have been. She shouldn't want to cry at the thought of not waking up wrapped in his arms. Alex was beginning to think that maybe this hadn't been such a good idea after all.

Bobby was no longer hungry. He sipped at his juice. He tried not to look as sad as he felt. "I... Do you just have classes today? Or...training?"

"Fridays are training days for me." She set her fork down and took a long drink from her glass to try and rid herself of the sudden dry throat she'd acquired. Moving quickly, she set the plate in her fridge.

For some reason, she couldn't force herself to dump them like she normally would have. Finishing her juice, she walked back down to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Bobby dumped his in the trash, leaving money on the counter to replace the eggs and bread that he'd used. He prayed that she didn't take that the wrong way. He just didn't want to waste her food. She worked hard for her money with going to the academy and tending bar at night. He changed his mind about the iron as he pulled the wrinkled shirt back onto his body. It smelled of her, and he wanted to go to her, take her in his arms and just be with her. He swallowed hard, forcing his feet to stay still. He looked up as she returned to the kitchen. "I should...share a cab to the academy?"

"I don't see why we can't, unless you don't want to." She surprised herself with how cool she was playing it, when truthfully, she was in absolute turmoil.

"I definitely want to." He opened the door for her. "You...ready?"

She grabbed her jacket and stepped out the door, watching as he locked it before closing it behind him. He made to move past her, but she blocked his way, sliding her hands up his chest and pulling him down for another kiss.

Bobby wrapped her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. He breathed her in. "God dammit, Eames..." He tightened his hold on her. "I don't want to leave."

She fought hard to keep her composure. "I know, Bobby, I know." Good God, did she know, because her heart was in shards and she was going to be left all alone to pick up the pieces.

He took her face in his hands. "When...when I come back to the city, when my duty to...the army is finished, if you...you are still available, will you give me a chance?" He searched her eyes for the answer, holding his breath.

"Yes, I will," she answered, no doubt or reserve in her mind. "Don't go falling in love with some European woman, now," she teased, tears sparkling in her eyes.

Bobby pulled her mouth to his in a tender kiss. When he pulled back, he searched her eyes. "It's hard to fall in love when you've left your heart behind." He kissed her again.

"You better come back for me, Robert Goren," she warned, resting against his broad shoulder. Taking a deep breath, Alex straightened up. "We better get going or we'll be late," she smiled, but it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"And you'd better write me..." He said, taking her hand and leading her down the hall to the stairs. He held the door open for her, looking down at her as she did so. "Every day."

"Is twice a day too much?" she asked, not taking her hand from his. She had never fallen like this, never. The fact that it was happening so fast was a bit dizzying, but it just felt right to her.

Bobby smiled. "Not enough..." he breathed softly. "But I'll take it."

The ride there went entirely too fast for her taste and the day even faster. Before she knew it, she was back in the bar waiting on drunk assholes. However, she just blocked them out as she thought of the previous night.

Bobby stepped into the smoke filled bar. His gaze locked onto her at the bar. Some guy was chatting her up, and anger roiled in his stomach. He moved quickly to where she was and sat down on the empty bar stool to the man's left. "Like chatting up my girl?" The guy was a scrawny little thing and his eyes went wide at the size of Bobby. He nodded then. "Scat." And the boy did. He looked up at her and smiled. "I forgot to give...you my address." He pushed a folded piece of paper toward her.

She couldn't help the chuckle as she took it and tucked it into her jeans pocket. "Thank you, sir." She had to be careful, because her boss was here tonight. "You want something to drink?" she asked

Bobby regretfully shook his head. "I'm on my way to the airport." He saw her eyes lock onto his and he felt her heart break along with his. "I know..." he said softly. "My orders come from the top. I'm needed..."

She smiled. "I'll write you soon," she murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She thought she was going to die right there.

Bobby swallowed hard. He reached forward, brushing his fingertips across her hand. "I want to kiss you...say a real good-bye."

She turned to her coworker. "Cover for me for ten?"

The other woman nodded. "Go, but hurry back before Jon gets back."

She slipped out back with him. Bobby pulled her to him, crushing her mouth against his. He held her tightly, sliding his hands down her back. He released her lips and whispered, "I love you, Alexandra Eames..."

She looked up at him, her eyes filling with tears. "I love you too, Bobby." Her throat was dry. The thing that scared her a little was that she truly meant that after knowing the man for three days.

Bobby wiped away a tear from her cheek and whispered, "Please don't cry, sweetheart." He did not think his heart could hurt anymore than it did at the thought of leaving her. And then she cried, and he learned better. He took her back into his arms. He pressed a kiss to her hair. "You'd..." His voice cracked. "You'd better get back inside. I don't want you to lose your job."

She turned her face up to kiss him one last time. "Come back as soon as you can," she begged, her fists gathering the material of his shirt.

Bobby nodded. "Please...write." He took her hand, gently loosening it from his shirt. Tears were in his eyes now.

She nodded, dropping her hands. "I will." Alex quickly wiped her tears away and made sure she looked presentable. Her throat was raw as she went back into the bar.

Bobby closed his eyes because he couldn't bear to see her walking away. He let out a strangled sob as he heard the door click shut. He finally managed to make his way back to his waiting cab, climbing into the backseat. He drove away from her, his heart aching more and more with each mile.

A/N #2: We are eager to hear what you think of this. There is MORE if you want it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bobby's hand slipped from the door knob entering the floor of the apartment building he had only been to once. It had been six months ago and only for a few stolen minutes with her. She hadn't mailed him once, even after promising to do so. Maybe she'd come to her senses, but he had to know. She was always in his thoughts. In his dreams. And even now his heart was aching just to see her. He tried again, opening the door. He stepped out onto the hallway and looked toward her door. There she stood, just a couple yards from him. "Alex..." he said softly.

Alex looked up from locking her apartment door and looked around, quickly turning to check behind her, ready to go back inside should she have to. Her heart stopped. "Bobby?" He was just as handsome as ever, if not more so. Curse him for it. She was just starting to get over him. That wasn't an easy feat, considering the constant reminder of their one night together.

Bobby stepped forward. "I...I didn't hear from you, and I just had to know...why." His voice cracked again.

She frowned and turned to him. "I wrote to you every day and sent those letters to you at the end of the week. Are you just here to make sure I wasn't lying to you?"

Bobby's eyes moved down to her swollen stomach. He inched his hand forward, touching it. "I...No, Alex...I just wanted...my chance." He looked up at her, searching his eyes. "Mine?"

Tears rolled down her face. "Who else's would it be?" she snapped, stepping back. "I told you... I wrote you a several paged letter, I was so afraid and I never heard a damn thing from you. I'm going to give him up for adoption..."

Bobby shook his head. "I never...I never got any letters, Alex. I swear..." He was scared to death. His child would be out there, and he wouldn't have any idea where he was. "I waited everyday for a letter..."

She shook her head and stared. "How could you not have? I sent them to the address you told me to!"

Bobby frowned. "I got transferred right after getting back...my mail always follows me. There must have been some mix-up at the post office." He reached for her hand. "Don't give our baby up, Alex...please? Let me in...talk to me."

"I have to go, Bobby," she said tiredly. "I've got an appointment. She wiped her face of tears. "I can't raise this baby by myself. My family was furious when they found out what happened."

Bobby was deeply ashamed. He had let himself dream of a family with her the whole time that he had been away from her, but this isn't how he expected it to happen. He shook his head. "No, I'm going to take you...and we can talk."

She ached from the very depths of her soul, wanted him to take her in his arms and kiss away all that had been haunting her throughout her pregnancy. "I don't know..."

Bobby took both of her hands, bringing them to his mouth. He kissed them. He whispered, "Alex...please?" He didn't want to lose her or his baby. He loved her too much to lose her.

"Fine," she agreed, dropping her gaze. Just being near him made her feel a little more complete. They were quiet as they walked along the sidewalk to catch a cab. She remembered so vividly the last time they'd been in a cab together.

Bobby opened the door for her, letting her tell the cab driver the address to her doctor's office. "Has it...been a difficult pregnancy?"

He asked after the cab was weaving in and out of traffic making its way to their destination.

She shook her head. "No, he's been pretty easy on me," she replied, still unable to really look at him. It didn't quite seem real yet and she was afraid that if she did look at him, he'd simply disappear.

Bobby touched her rounded belly, feeling an instant connection to the baby growing inside. He closed his eyes. "Have you talked to...someone about adopting him already? Have you done anything?"

"I started the proceedings about two weeks ago," she said, trying to put off the feelings stirred up within her when his hand connected with her stomach.

Bobby whispered, "Please give me another chance, Alex. I won't let you down. I won't let him down...please?"

She turned back from the window. "I promised I'd give you a chance when you came back. I won't go back on my word."

"Don't give him up..." He pleaded softly. "I want him." He couldn't let his child be out there somewhere being raised by strangers. He was a part of him and a part of her. A part of their love, their connection.

She furrowed her brow. "Bobby, I can't do this alone!" she told him, the familiar fear and worry creeping back up into her. She was, after all, only twenty two.

Bobby touched her face, making her look at him fully. "You won't. I'll...be right there every step of the way. I promise." He shook as he searched her eyes.

She dropped her gaze after a moment. "We don't even know if it will work out," she told him. "For all we know, a lot could have changed over the past six months." She didn't want to decide to keep this baby and then have them split up and she'd be left taking care of a child on her own.

"So what? We give him away to strangers, and it works out? And then what? Have more children and just forget that he existed?" Bobby shook his head. "I...don't know if I can do that."

"And if it doesn't? I'm suck picking up the fucking pieces all over again!" Tears pricked her eyes again. She folded her arms over her chest and turned away from him, staring out the window again.

"So that's it?" Bobby turned back around, facing the front. "Your just throwing him out like yesterday's trash? Out of your life...and out of your heart?"

She looked over at him. "You know something, I could have just gotten an abortion. Would you rather have had that?" she snapped. "I'm giving him to someone who will love him, who will be able to take care of him."

"I love him," he insisted. "And I want to take care of him, Alex..." He took a deep breath and said quietly, "Just...call the lawyer, put it on hold...and let's try to figure this out together." And if when the baby arrived, and she still wanted to give him up, he'd let her sign her rights away and raise the boy alone.

"You don't even know him, Bobby, you didn't even know you were fathering a child until ten minutes ago."

He took her hand then, placing it over her swollen stomach. He kept his hand on top of hers. "Look me in the eye and tell me you don't feel something...for him...for me..."

"I never said I didn't, I just can't risk messing up his life. I can't make him live his life knowing he was just a mistake and that I wasn't able to love him."

Bobby's eyes closed again. "Then let me have him...and we, we can work on us...and if you still don't this, then...you can walk away. Clean break..."

She took a deep breath and ran a hand over her tired face. He was in his thirties, it made sense that he wanted a child so bad. "Fine." She paid the cab fare and got out.

Bobby scrambled out behind her. "And if things work out, then we...we have a beautiful family..."

Alex squeezed her eyes shut and tried to push the pictures out of her head. "I said fine, Bobby," she told him, trying to keep her frustration out of her voice.

Bobby took her hand, turning her. "But I have to know that you're not just humoring me...that you want this to work."

"Right now, I am humoring you. I told you six months ago that I'd give you a chance because you gave me a wonderful night. I was young, but I also thought I felt something for you."

That cut like a knife. Thought she felt something for him. He closed his eyes. "I...I didn't get your letters, Alex... I swear I didn't."

"I don't know what you want me to say. I've had to move on and grow up when you didn't answer me. I needed you and you weren't there."

Bobby glared at her and shook his head. "Come on. We don't want you to be late." He didn't know what else to do to get her to understand. He didn't ask for this, but he wasn't about to give up on his baby or her for that matter. He wanted to make this work, and he needed to know if deep down she did too.

She lead the way, part of her wanting to take his hand, but she didn't because that would get her hopes up.

The appointment went well. Standing outside the doctor's office, he glanced at her, keeping his distance. "You said your family was upset with you, Alex. Are...Are you still in contact with them?"

"Yes. They're not going to be happy," she murmured, almost as if to herself. "Uh, we can go back to my place. I have something for you, unless you've got other plans."

Bobby glanced up at the sky. "My plans...were completely wide open because I thought we'd...be reconnecting." He was ashamed to admit that he'd been thinking of taking her to bed. He had just wanted to be with her. Going back to her apartment had sounded like a good idea until the uneasiness had settled between them. He glanced at her.

She smirked a little at that. "I won't hold it against you if you slept with another woman," she told him. And she wouldn't. In her current condition, she wasn't going to do much for him, and to be honest, she wanted to take things slow this time around.

Bobby glared at her then. "You can just stop that bullshit right now, Alex. I'm not here to play games. I want to make this work with you...and our baby, and I'm not about to fuck that up. So don't try and push me out, I'll just push back."

She turned to look at him. "I'm being completely serious, Bobby. You've been over in Europe for several months, and who knows, maybe you had a fling over there, maybe you didn't. I'm just telling you that it's... it's not going to happen between us for a long time." She pressed her mouth into a thin, straight line.

Bobby snorted, rubbing the back of his neck. "For what it's worth, I was completely faithful to you over there...and I'll continue to be."

She smiled a little then. "You really did?" Her eyes danced as she looked over at him. "That's rather flattering."

The cab appeared. He stepped forward, opening her door. He looked at her as she still hadn't moved. "I thought you knew that before I left."

"It was a long time, I wasn't expecting you to remain celibate." She slipped into the cab.

"I just didn't want you to give your heart away," she murmured.

Bobby slid in after her. "I believe that I told you that you had ruined me for other women." He hadn't been trying some poor excuse for flattery. He had meant it.

A blush crawled up her face as she recalled him telling her that. "I remember," she whispered. She closed her eyes and leaned back against the seat. Images of their night together began flashing behind her lids. Sighing softly, she reopened her eyes and stared out the window.

Bobby let the silence linger long after they'd gotten out of the cab at her apartment. Silently, he followed her inside the kitchen. He stood by the door and waited for her to make some kind of move to either offer hospitality or to give him whatever she had for him.

She returned from her bedroom with a box. "You can sit down, you know," she said. "You want to go to the living room?" she asked as she took the lid off the shoe box.

Bobby shrugged. "It depends on...how long you want me to stay..." He didn't want to do anything to make her uncomfortable. He studied her as she looked through the contents of the box. Whatever it was, she took great care in sorting through the box, examining the contents inside.

"Come look at your son," she beckoned, glancing up at him, ignoring the little dig. "I decided to keep these... I couldn't get rid of them. I-I sent you some, but after I didn't get an answer, I stopped sending them."

Bobby stepped closer to her, taking the picture she held out to him. His hand shook as he studied the tiny little figure in black and white. "This...is him?" He asked searching her eyes.

A slight smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Yeah, that's him." She watched him as he looked over the ultrasound. Reaching in, she handed him another one, showing that it was a little boy.

Bobby, mesmerized by the sight in front of him, sat down in one of her kitchen chairs. He studied the sonogram image and said softly, "He's...so perfect." He traced the lines of the little body in the image.

She followed his actions and sat down in the chair next to him. "Now do you see why I was going to put him up for adoption? I couldn't ruin that kind of perfection."

Bobby looked up at her, meeting her eyes. "How could you possibly ruin it, Alex? Because you're young?" He tilted his head. He wanted to understand.

"That and I thought I'd lost you. I wouldn't have been able to be a single mother and a cop. My family was so proud of me when I got in..." She stared at a spot on the wall as she got lost in her thoughts and memories

Bobby whispered, "I didn't mean to do this to you..." He started to reach for her hand, pulling back at the last minute. "Alex...I put in for a permanent job in the states...here in New York, and I'd never ask you to give up your dreams."

"I know, you're too much of a gentleman," she answered. "Why do you want this baby so much?" she asked quietly, finally looking at him.

"He's mine. He's a part of something that we had...something special, but mostly because I love him...and I love you, and I'm willing to do anything to make it work." His eyes fell on a tape in the shoe box. "Is that...him too?"

"Yeah, it's him." Her throat went dry when he uttered the words 'I love you'. A part of her wanted to say the words back, but she wasn't ready yet.

Bobby reached for it. "Can...May I watch it?" He searched her eyes, then as his fingers closed around the tape.

"Of course you can, you're entitled to it." They stood up and went into the living room. She put the tape in and sat next to him on the couch.

Bobby's breath caught in his throat as the baby moved on the screen He sat forward, edging closer to the TV. He whispered, "I..." His was overcome with emotions as he watched intently.

She felt a tugging at her heart as she watched him staring at the TV. She watched tears filling her eyes and her heart swelled with something close to love. Tears filled her eyes as her heart swelled with something close to love. Alex turned her attention back to the TV and watched as their son moved around on the screen.

Bobby stood up when it was over. He needed to get out of there. He felt confined. He needed to think. Being this close to her and not being able to share his happiness at having his child growing inside her was making him antsy. He needed to be able to process this without her watching him. He did not think he could handle it if she really didn't care about their child. "I...can I take this with me?" He looked up at her. He'd make a copy of it and return her copy. "I'll bring it back."

"You're leaving?" she asked, standing up. She was enjoying his company now that she'd gotten over the initial shock and anger. She worried that if he walked out that door right this minute, he would just keep walking and never look back. Or that he would come back. She still wasn't sure what she wanted or even expected to happen now. The only thing she kept remembering was her promise to give him a chance when he returned, and he was back now.

Bobby's eyes met hers. He said softly, "I wasn't sure how...how long you'd want me to stay." He shuffled his feet a little. "We could...get dinner?" Surely, she was hungry.

"I was actually thinking you could make me dinner," she grinned. "Last time you cooked for me it was so good, and yes, you can take that with you tonight."

Bobby gave her a shy smile, cutting his away from her. He was still unsure about this whole situation, but at the same time something tugged at him to stay. That he had been gone for too long and hadn't done his duty to take care of her during the last six months. That she had needed him, and he had let her down. He had something to make up to her. He ached to get his arms around her, but only to hold her and comfort her. "What is it that you're wanting me to cook?" His voice was soft and gentle.

"Surprise me?" He looked so adorable when he smiled like that.

Bobby met her eyes full on. He nodded. "Are you too tired to make a run to the store?"

"I don't know about running, but I can walk," she chuckled. "What is it that you need?"

Bobby stepped forward. "I...would go with you, of course. I just...wondered if you felt like keeping me company." He would get her anything that her little heart desired. He hadn't been able to provide for her the past six months and he had some making up to do.

"I'd like that a lot," she smiled up at him. . If he really cared about her and the baby that much, maybe…just maybe… Alex saw the love radiating from his eyes and wondered if things really were going to work out after all.

* * *

Bobby watched her sleeping on the couch. It had been two months since he'd returned to the city. They had been taking things slowly and had yet to kiss or even touch really.

She held his hand a few days before and he had been over the moon. He hadn't wanted to rush her into anything. He was trying to do things her way and so far, things had been good. She hadn't want him to meet her family yet. That bothered him at first, but he realized that she needed to trust him before asking her family to trust him. He laid a blanket over her and smoothed back her hair. She looked so at peace when she slept. He settled into the recliner searching through the TV stations for something to either entertain him or put him to sleep as well.

Alex wasn't sure how long she'd be asleep when she felt pain in her lower abdomen. Her eyes shot open and she began gasping for breath. Pain clawed up her back as panic set in. "Bobby," she cried as the pain washed over her. "Bobby!" She was doubled over as the pain clutched her body.

Bobby nearly fell over his shoes as he fought to reach her side. He bent, touching her lower back. "What's wrong? What's the matter?" He tried to keep the fear out of his voice, but her screams shook him to the core.

"We need to go to the hospital," she sobbed. Terror seized her as she thought she might be having a miscarriage. Tears began pouring down her face. "Oh God, Bobby." she was so afraid. She clutched at him. "It's too early! I can't lose him!" She was becoming hysterical as the seed of fear was planted in her brain.

Bobby met her eyes. "Hey...calm down. Breathe.... Come on, Alex... Look at me." He masked his fears long enough to know that he needed to get her focused. "Alex, sweetheart, he's going to be just fine. We just need to get you to the hospital, and let them take a look at you."

She still had a tight hold on his shirt, but she wasn't nearly as panicked. "Please, Bobby, I can't lose our son." Her hands shook with pain and fear. She'd come to feel confident that she could raise this baby and she was afraid that if they didn't get to the hospital soon there would be no child to raise.

Bobby gently scooped her up, holding her gently. Now he was glad that he'd purchased a car from Lewis. He hurried downstairs out of the apartment building. Taking her to the car, he eased her inside. She grabbed his hand, and he met her eyes. "You have to let me go, so I can get us there." He knew she was scared and he didn't want to scare her further, but there was now blood on her clothes and that sight alone terrified him to his very core.

She reluctantly released him and gripped the armrests as he hurried around the front of the car to get in. Taking deep breaths she stared out the windshield. "Please hurry," she sobbed, the pain getting stronger.

Bobby barely registered traffic lights or signs as he drove her to the hospital. He was scared to death and he knew she had to be even more scared. He pulled up at the ambulance bay and screamed for someone to help them. He threw open her door and scooped her up again and carried her into the hospital. When someone took her from him, he refused to let go of her hand. "She's eight months pregnant... you have to save our son." Those were the last words he remembered speaking before she passed out, and they rushed her to the Operating Room.

He looked up an hour later from the waiting room to see a man fast approaching him in uniform. He read his tag. Eames. This had to be her father. "Sir..." he said quickly standing to meet him.

John arched his brow at him. "You the man who got my little girl into this mess?" he asked, danger in his tone. It was masking the fear of the possibility of losing his youngest daughter.

Bobby nodded. "Yes, yes, sir." He was still covered in blood. He'd been too scared to do anything but wait. "I'm...my name is Robert Goren."

He shook as he looked past John Eames at the door, waiting for news of Alex and their son.

"She's going to live," John told Bobby. He was grinding his teeth in anger. "If it wasn't for you, young man, my Lexi wouldn't be in this mess."

Bobby felt relief flood his entire being as he sank down into a chair. He dropped his head in his hand. "Our baby?"

"He's in the natal ICU. Lexi was asking for you," John told him stiffly. He had be named her power of attorney and next of kin when she started the police academy. They had called him in the middle of his shift, and he had come straight away. The nursing staff was the one to alert him of Bobby's presence in the waiting room.

Bobby looked up at him. "Can I see her?" he asked softly, knowing it was better to have his permission than to upset him any farther.

He considered the younger man for a moment before nodding his head once. He took a seat in the waiting room.

Bobby stood, moving toward the door. He stopped just before opening the door and looked back. He met the older man's eyes. "For what its worth, I love your daughter, and I plan to spend the rest of my life proving that to all of you, but mostly to her."

Johnny just looked at him, not saying anything. He was upset that his daughter wasn't living the life that she'd planned. Not only was she a very young mother, but she'd almost died in the process.

Bobby turned then and fled the room. He knocked softly before entering her room. He moved to her beside as a woman he assumed was her sister got up and headed toward the door.

The young woman spoke in a clipped tone, "I'll be back soon, Lex." She disappeared outside the door.

Bobby took Alex's hand and asked softly, "Are they going to let us see him?"

She looked over, smiling up at him. "They told me that he's going to be all right. The doctor said he'd bring him in as soon as he could." Alex reached out and wrapped her fingers around his. "I was so afraid we were going to lose him," she told him, her voice catching.

Bobby touched her cheek with his free hand. He closed his eyes. "He's nearly a month early. They're not afraid of complications?"

She slid over slowly in the bed and patted the spot with her free hand. She needed some kind of contact to keep her grounded.

Bobby eased his hand across her now smaller stomach and rested it gently on her hip. He didn't want to hurt her. He searched her eyes. "How are you doing? Are you...in any pain?"

"I'm too worried about him." She rested her head against his chest. "The doctor said his risk of RDS and other respiratory things are increased and that we need to make sure to keep him warm, because he'll have a harder time keeping his own body heat."

Bobby kissed her head gently. "Did...did you get to see him?" He wanted desperately to look at the tiny life they'd created. He shook a little as worry crept over him again.

"They let me hold him for a few seconds while they cut the cord. I-I wanted you to cut it." She wrapped arms around him a little tighter. "We need to name him, we can't keep calling him or hey you."

Bobby smiled then. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I...haven't given that any thought." He'd been too busy trying to win her heart. "Do...do you have any names that you like?"

"I was thinking we at least had a few more weeks to think about it, but I like the name Max. Do you mind if his middle name is Johnathon, for Dad?"

Bobby smiled. "I...think he'd like that." He stroked her cheek. "And just Max? Not Maxwell...or Maximilian?"

She made a face. "Oh please, not Maximilian. If you like Maxwell we can do that. I want him to have your last name." She looked up and met his gaze as she said it.

Bobby's eyes teared up as her words sank in. "Maxwell Johnathon Goren..." he said softly, soaking it all in. He searched her eyes. "I'd like for you to have my last name...when you're ready."

She gently pulled his head down and kissed him for the first time in eight months. Alex had forgotten how good he made her feel. She'd slowly remembered, as he continued to court her over the past two months. "We'll take things slow. Right now we need to focus on our son."

Bobby nodded slowly. "I think maybe Max got tired of waiting in there for us to figure it out...and decided to give us a little nudge in the right direction." He kissed her again.

"Does this mean you'll move in?" she asked softly. "I don't know if I'm ready for us to start sleeping together, but we can turn the study into a bedroom..." She wanted him there, but she still was a little reluctant.

Bobby said softly, "I'm practically sleeping on your couch every night as it is anyway..." He squeezed her hand. " We will only take that step, when you are ready, Alex..." He stroked the back of her hand. "And you're going to find out when you can get back into the rotation for classes at the academy."

"I want you to be there with our son, and I'm not going to make you sleep on the couch until we figure things out. I'll have my dad and brothers turn the study into a bedroom. I- I really like having you around. It makes me feel better." Alex waited for him to accept her offer of having the spare bedroom. For now, it would be for Bobby's use, and maybe in the future, it would be turned into a nursery for Max

Bobby rubbed the back of his neck. "I...I met him, your Dad..." He met her eyes. "He doesn't like me much."

"He'll get over it, or we just won't see him." She laced her fingers through his and laid her head back on his chest. She was starting to get antsy. She wanted to hold Max, to feel his soft skin and fine hair and hear his cry again.

Bobby shook his head. "We will not be cutting him out of our lives. I have a lot to make up for...and I'm going to do this right." He kissed her hair. "You want me to go see...about Max?"

"Please." She bit her lip as he left her side, making her feel a little bit cold. She laid there for a bit longer before the door opened. Alex looked up excitedly, thinking it was Bobby back with news about their little boy.

However, it was her sister, Liz. "Lexi... I think we need to talk."

She eyed her older sister. "What about?"

"Bobby."

She shook her head. "I'm not leaving him." She said it without even thinking and it startled her a little.

Liz stepped forward. "You knew this man for a few days when he knocked you up...and he ditched you and left the country, Lex. I wouldn't think you'd need more evidence than that. What makes you think he's not going to pack up and leave again? This baby needs stability..."

"He's slept on my couch almost every night for the past two months. He's done everything from taking to birthing classes with me to running out at three in the morning for ice cream and tacos. You didn't see the way he looked when he saw the ultrasounds the day he found out I was having his child. He bought the baby clothes, diapers. He went with me to my breast feeding classes and the whole time he's been a gentleman about it, not asking to come back into my bed, but to let him be in our son's life. He loves me, Liz, and I love him, too."

Liz sat down on the edge of her sister's bed. "Why didn't he answer your letters, Alex?"

"Because they were sent to his apartment. He brought them to me, all unopened, all forwarded to his address here in New York. He opened them and read them in my apartment. He cried that day."

Liz placed her hand over her sister's and sighed softly, defeated. All her reasons were shot down. She met her eyes. "Does he make you happy, Lexi?"

"He makes me more than happy. I asked him to move in with me. I want Dad and the boys to help change the study into a bedroom for him."

Liz sighed softly, pulling her baby sister into a hug. "Okay, I'll get them right on that...and tell them to play nice." She kissed Alex's temple and stood up. "They were getting Bobby a change of clothes so that he doesn't get...blood on the baby. They're getting him ready so that you can feed him now. He needs to be in a sterile environment, so they'll bring you to him." She squeezed Alex's hand. "He's beautiful."

Tears of relief began to slide down her cheeks. "I can't wait to see him," she said, returning the gentle squeeze of her sister's hand.

Bobby knocked softly on the door, not really wanting to interrupt anything. He was pushing a wheelchair. "Mom, are you ready to go see Max?"

She smiled brightly. "Yes!" she exclaimed, sliding out of the bed over to him. "I need to see my baby." Alex was positively giddy to see the little bundle that was the source of her joy now.

Liz helped her sister into the wheelchair and looked up at Bobby. "You just take care of her, okay?"

Bobby nodded, adjusting the foot rests for Alex. "I promise..."

Liz eyed him critically. "Then you and I need to have a talk..."

Bobby met the young woman's eyes. "we can do that...but later. Right now, I have a baby to spoil." He wheeled Alex out of the room and said softly to her, "I need to call your lawyer and tell him to put the adoption case to rest."

"I was going to tell you... I did that a while ago," she informed his softly. She held her breath, waiting for his reaction.

Bobby's eyes lit up. "You did?" He moved one hand off the handle pushing her and rubbed her shoulder gently. "I hoped you would..."

She reached up and gently squeezed his hand. "I knew that day after I showed you the ultrasounds that I couldn't keep you from your child. I sort of fell in love with you all over again..."

Bobby's heart melted again. He stopped the wheelchair and moved around to face her. He bent down, taking both of her hands in his. He searched her eyes. "I promise that I'm going to do everything in my power to deserve this, Alex...you and him. I've never wanted anything more in my life."

She reached out and gently stroked his cheek. "You have, Bobby, you really have. I just need more time... I need you in my life and so does your son. Dad and the boys are going to get the room changed around for you... it's always open if you want to move in." She prayed that he would say yes. Alex wanted him there, she'd become so accustomed to his presence and she didn't want him to be sleeping on the living room furniture any more.

Bobby kissed her palm and whispered, "I want to be there, helping you take care of our boy."

She smiled broadly. "Lets go see him," she urged.

Bobby smiled, kissing her softly before standing up. He made his way to the back of the wheelchair and began to push her toward their destination. To the beginning of his new life.

When they reached the ICU, Alex was about ready to shove past all the nurses and see him for herself, but she did was she was told. After a few minutes, they were allowed to go in. She held her breath as they approached the incubator.

The head nurse smiled at the new parents. "Go ahead and put your arms in. He needs as much human contact as possible."

She looked up, concern in her face. "Will I be able to hold him soon?"

The Head Nurse nodded. "Maybe as soon as two days..." She stepped back, allowing them privacy.

Bobby stepped closer. "He's...so tiny..." He was afraid to reach in at all, afraid to break him.

She tentatively reached in and stroked his small hand. Max curled his little bitty fingers around her pointer finger. She gasped softly, her heart melted just a little more. "He's perfect, Bobby. Our little boy is perfect." She looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. She'd been shedding a lot of tears as of late.

Bobby bent down, getting a better look at him. "What does he feel like?" he asked softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the small baby.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby bent down, getting a better look at him. "What does he feel like?" he asked softly, unable to tear his eyes away from the small baby.

"He feels soft and smooth, like a baby is supposed to feel." She looked up at him. "Touch your son, Bobby. He won't break."

Bobby hesitantly slipped his hand inside the incubator, stroking Max's arm. He instantly fell in love. His eyes lifted, meeting hers. "We created...him." He was still amazed at that.

She nodded. "He has your nose," she grinned, gently stroking his little button nose. "Your lips too."

Bobby watched her mesmerized. He knew in that instant that she could've never really given him up after looking at him. "He's...got your chin though..." He wanted so badly to hold that tiny body against his broad chest and never let him go.

"He's absolutely perfect, Bobby. He's ours." Max turned his face toward the sound of her voice. She swallowed hard and ran a finger along his cheek. He tried to follow her finger, rooting for it.

The head nursed watched this and nodded. "That one is fighter...and those are the signs we're looking for. He needs to nurse...breast milk is best for him, especially being premature. I'm going to go find his doctor and see if we can't let you try to get him to latch on." She met Alex's eyes, "You did plan to breastfeed, right?"

She nodded. "Yeah..." Her eyes returned to the small little being in the incubator. "I knew you were going to make it," she murmured softly.

Bobby's eyes lit up. "They're going to let you hold him." He knew that would be the best medicine for her.

She glanced up at him, happy to see how enthralled he was with Max. His eyes were alight with love and happiness and it truly hit her how much this little boy meant to him. "Bobby," she murmured softly.

Bobby's eyes locked on hers and he smiled. "Thank you so much..." he breathed softly. There weren't enough words to express what becoming a father had done for him, to him. He wanted to make the world a better place for their son, and he'd do anything to accomplish this. And he wanted to do it all with her by his side.

She reached over the incubator and took his hand. "I should be thanking you for everything. You've been so incredible to me." It was true. Without him, she probably would have fallen apart and had he not been there when she started having complications, she was sure she would have lost the baby.

Bobby squeezed her hand. "I love you, Alex..." He leaned forward, kissing her gently. He returned his attention back to Max. "He's the most beautiful baby that I've ever seen...and he's ours."

The nurse came back then and asked them to step back. She wheeled the heated crib to a private space where she could nurse him. Alex had situated herself, breathlessly anticipating holding her child for the first time. The nurse lifted the tiny child and placed him in her arms.

Fascinated, Bobby watched the tiny baby eagerly root around until his mouth found its destination. He failed at his first attempt to latch. Bobby swallowed hard. He said softly, "He's going to try again..." He was a fighter after all.

"He's like you," she said, looking up at him, a smile lifting her lips. "You're incorrigible sometimes," she told him, her eyes dancing. It took him two more tries before he latched on and began suckling. "See, I knew you could do it," she murmured, her fingers gently stroking the smooth skin on his arm.

Bobby reached out, touching the baby's small cheek. "I...I've never seen anything more beautiful."

She blushed a little and returned her gaze to the nursing child. The nurse had left the two of them alone to bond with their newborn son. Alex gently smoothed down his dark brown curls. "You're going to be big and strong one day. You'll play baseball and you won't even have to take steroids. Your dad and I are going to be in the stands and we're going to say 'that's our boy'."

Bobby added softly, "And we'll be the proudest parents there." He kissed the baby's tiny head.

She bent and pressed her lips to his forehead. "My baby," she smiled softly. After a while she gently burped him. Max kept his eyes on her the whole time, transfixed by her face.

Bobby smiled. "And he takes after me. He knows a good looking woman when he meets one." He rubbed Alex's knee gently, watching his blossoming family come together.

"Do you want to hold him?" She inquired, finally pulling her eyes off his adorable little face to look up at Bobby. She knew he must be aching to hold him. After all, he'd been so adamant about her having the baby and not giving him away.

Bobby's eyes lit up as he eagerly reached for him. He wanted to hold him and never let him go. "I...just don't want to hurt him."

"You won't," she assured him, gently placing him in his hands. It was amazing how much tinier he looked resting in his father's arms. Seeing the undying love and affection that shone in his face, she was convinced that she'd absolutely done the right thing in giving him a second chance and letting him back into her life. It was the best decision she'd ever made.

Bobby pulled the baby forward, pressing his lips against the baby's cheek. He breathed him in slowly. "He barely weighs anything..." He smiled down at Alex. "You did good, Mom."

"You did too," she replied, pulling the gown back up before moving to stand beside him and watch as Max dozed peacefully. "He's a fighter. I knew he would be."

Bobby laid his palm against her pale cheek. "With a Mommy like you, he was destined to be a fighter. I was serious, Alex...about the academy."

She nodded. "I want to stay home with him for a little while before I rush back into things. I don't even want to go into that now." She laid her head on his shoulder. "You know, there are some things we have to talk about."

Bobby waited for her to continue.

"I want to know your side of the family too..." She told him after several quiet minutes

Bobby stiffened. "I...All I've got is my mother." He didn't meet her eyes then. "And...you won't be meeting her."

She pulled away and looked at him in shock. "Bobby, I know it's not exactly ideal, but if we're going to be a family, I want things to be all right with both sides." She tried to hide how much his words stung her.

Bobby looked up then. He knew she misunderstood. It wasn't because he was ashamed of her that he didn't want her to meet his mother. It was because he was afraid of what his mother would do to Alex and their son. He met her eyes. "Can we talk about this...when we're alone?" he asked softly.

She nodded quietly and moved away, folding her arms over her chest. "I'm going to-uh- get something to drink. I'll be back in a few."

Bobby sighed softly, looking down at Max. "I'll get her to understand, tiny man. 'I just want to protect you both" He sat down in the rocking chair and held him close. He quietly hummed to him.

Instead of returning to the nursery, Alex returned to her room, curled up and cried. What was it he was hiding from her? Did he not trust her enough to be honest with her? Maybe love wasn't enough. If he was going to keep things from her then she wasn't entirely sure she could be with him.

Bobby grew worried when fifteen minutes past without her return. He helped the nurses get Max comfortable and reluctantly returned to her room in search of her. He eased the door open. "Alex?" He saw her on the bed, her back to him. He saw her shoulders shaking slightly. His heart broke. "What's the matter, sweetheart?" He was sitting on the edge of her bed now, touching her shoulder gently.

She moved away from him. "Nothing," she snapped. It felt like her heart was breaking all over, only this time it was much worse, because he'd promised her a family and happiness.

Bobby turned his back on her then. "This is about my mother, isn't it?"

"It's about you hiding things from me, Bobby. You talk about making me your wife, and all but you won't even let me meet your mother. I know I said I'd wait, but damn it, Bobby. Or did you just plan on not telling her at all?"

Bobby turned to face her, sadness in his eyes. "My Mom is sick, Alex...something I don't expect anyone to understand." No one ever did. He stood, moving toward the door.

She rolled over. "Don't you dare walk out that door, Robert Goren," she warned. "We're not done talking and you're not going to just leave me here."

Bobby turned to her, fire burning in his eyes. "Remember that night I came over after visiting her with a busted lip?"

"Yes." He'd been off that day and not even looking at the pictures of Max had pulled him out of his funk.

"She gave it to me." He looked away. "She's...got a mental disease, Schizophrenia...Alex, and sometimes she doesn't know what she's doing."

"Come here," she murmured, patting the bed. "We can work this out, if you stay." This could make or break their relationship. If he walked out right now, they were going to have some problems.

Bobby's feet were leaden as he made his way back to the bed and sat down heavily. "If she hurt you or him, I'd never forgive myself."

"Just as long as I know what we're getting into, then we can face it together and we'll be all right." She gently tugged him down and laid her head on his chest. "We're a family now, remember? You promised me..." her voice trailed off at the end. Now that she had her son and a man she loved, she didn't want to give them up.

Bobby's arms slid around her small frame. He buried his face in her hair and sighed softly. "I just need you to know that...she's not going to be like your mom. She can be so sweet and loving, and then...she just changes over the smallest thing. That time..., I know it sounds silly, but that was all because I put her drink in the wrong place..."

She caressed his cheek. "I know...," He arched his eyebrow at her, "Okay, I don't know, but that doesn't change how I feel about you. It's going to be hard, but I'm willing to do it. I mean, you have to put up with my family's quirks. We'll deal!"

Bobby swallowed hard. " Alex, I wasn't trying to keep things from you. I just wanted to protect you."

"I can take care of myself." She gently pulled him down and kissed him, allowing her feelings for him take over. Alex wanted to kiss away his fear and pain.

Bobby searched her eyes as the kiss ended. "Of that I have no doubt, Alexandra Eames...that I have no doubt at all." He kissed her again. "You need to rest..."

She closed her eyes and snuggled in close to him. "Stay here?" she asked sleepily, exhaustion truly starting to set in.

Bobby assured her softly, "If you wake up and I'm not here...it's because I couldn't stay away from our beautiful son."

Alex and Max were in the hospital for about week before they were released to go home. By that time, the study had been converted to a bedroom. She made a note to thank them her dad and brother for their help as well as have a good talk with them about Bobby and the whole situation.

Arriving at the apartment, Bobby sat all their bags down, kissing her cheek. "I'll just go get the rest of it...and be right back." He ushered her to the couch with the baby in her arms. "Just sit...and relax. I'll get anything you need when I get back."

She sat down on the couch and talked softly to Max. He smiled at the sound of her voice. He'd gained almost a pound over the week of his birth. He was functioning well and thriving.

Bobby came in, loaded down with everything they'd gotten at the hospital plus gifts and flowers for both Alex and Max. He dropped some of it onto the kitchen table and hurried to their side. "Do you need anything?"

She grinned. "I'm fine, Bobby. So is Max. We're not going to suddenly disappear or something if you're gone for a few minutes. Will we, Max?" She murmured to the baby. After a moment, she laid him on one of his blankets, surrounded him in pillows, and walked into the kitchen. "Are you all right with this arrangement?" she asked softly.

Bobby looked up from sorting through baby gifts. He smiled and nodded. "Very." He needed to be there. He could get closer to Alex and help take care of his son too. "You?"

She smiled and nodded. They hadn't really touched a whole lot since the day she'd first gone into the hospital. He'd stayed in the bed with her, holding her while she slept. After the second day, the focus had been shifted to Max as his bed was moved into her room allowing them to bond with their son. Things were changing in their lives, and she wanted it all to move in the right direction. She wanted them to end up together and happy.

Bobby stepped forward, holding out his arms. "Come here, sweetheart..."

She stepped into his arms and wrapped hers around his waist. They stood that way until Max started fussing. "Dinner time," she murmured. She could feel it in her breasts too.

The day passed with them talking to each other and to Max. Bobby had set up the bassinet in her room before she went to bed. She laid in bed that night, feeling cold. Missing Bobby's warmth, she made her way down the hall to his room. Biting her lip, she raised her hand to knock but decided not to.

Bobby,seated in the living room, saw her standing at the door that was now his room. "Alex?" he asked softly, getting up. "Is everything okay? Is Max...is the baby okay?"

She started. "I didn't see you there," she mumbled. "Max is fine." She shook her head. "I was... I was just making sure you're al-all right."

Bobby reached out, rubbing her arm. "You're freezing." He slid his hand about her waist, pulling her close. "Do you need me to find another blanket?"

"Come to bed with me?" she asked. "I need you there..."

Bobby's eyes closed and kissed her hair. "Are...are you sure that's what you want?" He didn't want to push her before she was ready and he sure didn't want her to do anything because she felt he needed it or wanted it.

"I don't just what I want, but what I need it. When you were there with me in the hospital it was the best I'd felt in a long time. I miss it. I miss you."

Bobby nodded slowly. "I'll just turn off the light...and be right there." He kissed her forehead, stroking both her cheeks gently before pulling away.

She waited for him in the hallway. Alex slipped her hand in his and brought him down the hall to her room. "Well, at least that room will eventually be able to be turned into his nursery," she joked.

Bobby smiled as he pulled off his t-shirt and slipped under the covers with her. "Well, it might win me some brownie points with the folks too."

"Mom isn't upset with you. She's glad you came back and are in our lives. Dad is just... well, he's a dad. You'll understand when you have a daughter." She rolled over on her side and tugged him to her until they were spooning.

Bobby smiled. He kissed her shoulder and whispered, "Are we having another baby?"

"In a year or two, I'd like to start thinking about it," she replied, giving his hand a squeeze. She had a feeling that they'd be together for the long haul.

Bobby held her tighter. He took a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. "I love you."

She had yet to say it back to him since he came back. Rolling over in his arms, she framed his face with her hands. "And I love you, Robert Goren." She kissed his lips chastely.

He drew her back to him with a slow and languid kiss. He felt heat rush to his groin. He pulled hips back so that she couldn't feel his arousal. He whispered, "I've waited for so long to hear you say that again."

She brushed her lips against his. "I just needed time," she explained. "I never stopped loving you, Bobby. Not for one second."

Bobby pulled back, searching her eyes. "I would've waited forever..."

She smiled slightly. "I wouldn't have made you wait that long." Alex snuggled into him and dozed off.

* * *

Liz adjusted Alex's dress and met her eyes. "You sure you want to do this?" They'd all come to adore Bobby, but this was her little sister's happiness they were talking about.

She couldn't keep the smile from her face. "Of course. I'm positive about this, Liz."

Their gazes met in the mirror and Liz smiled at the happiness she saw there. "I'm glad Dad finally came around... I suppose it didn't hurt that Bobby came and asked permission to marry you."

"I still can't believe he did that." Alex chuckled.

"Well, he loves you. He wants to do right by you."

Alex nodded slowly. "Is it time yet?"

Liz glanced at her watch. "About five minutes..." She hugged Alex and said quietly. "I'll just go see if Daddy is ready."

She took a deep breath and stared into the mirror. It had been over a year since Max had been born and they had finally decided it was time to get married. Now the time had come and the butterflies were fluttering wildly in her stomach.

John knocked softly on the door. "Lexi..."

She turned to face her dad. "Yeah, I'm ready." Alex moved over to him and hugged him tightly.

John kissed her cheek and took her in. "My baby girl...with a baby of her own and getting married..." He tilted his head, remembering her as a little girl. He had hoped that it would come the other way around for her. "He's waiting in the church..."

She smiled. "I can't tell you how much this means to me, Dad. Everything is perfect, everyone is happy." She grabbed her bouquet and slipped her arm through his and they made their way to the church.

John lowered her veil and laid his one free hand over hers and said soflty, "You've made me realize that things aren't always black and white."

"I'm glad. Bobby's always wanted your respect, Dad. I hope you realize that he's an amazing man." Taking a deep breath, she gently squeezed his arm, waiting for their cue to go in.

John cleared his throat, swallowing back his tears as the music cued up and he started walking her down the aisle.

Bobby looked out at their guests. His side and her side was filled with loved ones and friends. His heart soared as he bent to pick up Max. He met his mother's eyes on the front row of his side. He beamed proudly as she blew him a kiss.

After settling Max on his hip, he leaned close to his ear and said softly, "Here comes your Mommy, and she's so beautiful..." His eyes teared up as he stepped to John to take Alex's hand. John then picked up Max and stood on Bobby's side. Max was the best man, after all. He met her eyes under the veil and whispered, "You look beautiful."

She simply smiled, not trusting her voice to be steady. They reached the alter and waited for the priest. He began the traditional wedding rites, but they'd written their own vows. It all seemed to blur together and before long, he was removing the veil from in front of her face and kissing her.

Bobby's hands slid down her sides, pulling her as close as the law would allow in front of all those people. He pulled back. "Mrs. Robert Goren..."

She smirked. "You'd better behave, Mister, we still have a while before you're getting any of that."

They walked back down the aisle as a married couple. "I love you, Bobby. This is my dream come true." They were standing out in the lobby waiting to greet their guests personally.

Bobby couldn't wait to get this part over with. He didn't like huge crowds and he wanted to get her all to himself. After the reception, he was ushering her into the car. "Are you sure you're okay with getting out of the city and leaving Max with your sister?"

"Liz is a great babysitter. As much as I love my son, I want this to be about us," she told him, kissing him softly. "Just you and me," she told him, smiling coyly.

Bobby pushed her into the back of the waiting limo. He said softly, "I'll have a hard time keeping my hands off of you...before we get there."

She moved into the side seat and pulled him with her, kissing him again, deepening it this time. "I don't mind," she murmured between kisses.

Bobby smiled against her lips. "You wouldn't..." he teased her bottom lip with his lips. He slid his hand up her calf and past her knee.

She shifted closer to him. "Bobby," she whimpered softly against his mouth. Her body always responded to him this way, always would. Goosebumps prickled her skin as she felt the gold band brush her bare skin.

Bobby pulled back slightly, meeting her eyes. He brushed the pad of his thumb across her slightly swollen bottom lip. "I...love you so much."

"I love you too," she murmured, capturing his thumb in her mouth and sucked lightly.

His eyes fluttered close. A moan elicited from low in his throat. "This is going to be a very, very long day and night, Mrs. Goren...and there will be some sweet, sweet revenge when we reach our destination." She had locked him out of the bedroom for the last month so that their wedding night would be special. He sucked on his bottom lip as she did that thing with her tongue to the tip of his thumb. "You vixen..." he breathed, his eyes now locked on hers.

She smirked up at him and released his thumb. "C'mere." She looped her arms around his neck and began kissing him deeply. "I look forward to seeing what you have in mind, Mr. Goren." she teased, tugging on his lip playfully.

He moved his hand higher up her outer thigh. "Are you..." His eyes widened as he moved his lips to her ear. "Are you wearing any panties?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

She laughed and shook her head. "Thought it might make things easier for us."

Bobby easily positioned her into straddling him. He kept his hands hid under her dress, cupping her ass. He whispered, "Much easier..."

Her breathing grew heavier as she rocked her hips against him. "Baby, I need you," she panted softly.

Alex's nipples were pressing against the fabric of her dress as her desire grew.

He looked up into her eyes. He saw the desire in her amber pools. He whispered, "You want our first time as a married couple to be a quickie in the back of a limo?" He'd give her anything she wanted and she knew that. He just had to be sure.

She bit her lip. "Where are we going and how long will it take to get there?" she asked, running her fingers over his clean shaven cheeks.

Bobby slid his mouth along her jugular. He moaned softly. "I...We'll have three connecting flights..."

She groaned softly. "I- I don't know if I can wait that long." Pulling back a little, she grinned at him.

"We gonna join the mile high club?" A smirk hung on her lips as she watched him process the information.

His member twitched, aching to be deep in her silken folds. "I could be persuaded to do that..." He nibbled her nipple through her dress.

She drew in a sharp breath and unconsciously ground her pelvis down on him. A deep moan was drawn from the back of her throat as her clit was stimulated.

Bobby slid his hand to the bundle of nerves, rubbing it gently at first, slowly increasing the pace. He moaned softly at the look on her face as he pleasured her. He'd give anything to have his mouth pressed against her wet center, tasting her.

She moved against his calloused finger. "Yes... oh God, Bobby," she hissed, fisting his shirt. Her head fell forward against his shoulder with her face buried in the crook of his neck. Her lips assaulted his neck as he gently fingered her.

Bobby's pants were becoming increasingly tight. He hissed. "You are so hot..."

She began whimpering as her release neared. Her nails buried into the back of her neck as she struggled to keep quiet.

Bobby sucked playfully at her ear lobe. "I want to feel you come, sweetheart... Come on, baby...that's it."

Her toes curled and she let out a triumphant cry as she fell over the edge. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and smiled at him. Kissing him softly, she laid her head on his chest. Alex interlaced the fingers of their left hands and gazed down at the rings.

Bobby smiled happily. "Any regrets?" he whispered into her hair.

"Not one." Turning to him, she peppered his face with kisses. "My life is perfect now." Tears of happiness welled in her eyes. "If it weren't for you I'd have gone on living life oblivious to what real happiness is."

Bobby searched her eyes. "I...never knew what real love was until you, sweetheart...and you gave me everything to complete my life...our son."

She rested her forehead against his and slowly kissed him until they had to break for air. "It was our gift to each other," she amended, tears slipping down her face as she began kissing him again.

Bobby pulled her flush against him and whispered, "You've made me the happiest man in the world, Alex...and I'd do anything for the two of you....anything."

She smiled and kissed his forehead. "I know. You've been such an amazing father. After I graduate from the academy, I think we should talk about having another one," she grinned.

Bobby took her face in his hands. "A little girl...with the eyes of her mother."

"Just as long as she has your hair." Her face was aglow with the thought of adding to their family.

Bobby groaned softly. "I miss our Max already..."

"That's not very romantic," she pretended to pout, but she missed him as well. "Soon our week will be over and you're going to say you missed our honeymoon," she teased.

Bobby's eyes danced happily as he squeezed her ass cheeks again. "You are going to change out of your dress before we get on the plane, aren't you? That won't be very comfortable for the flight."

"Mhm. Of course I don't know what I'll wear considering you and Liz packed for me," she answered, sticking her lower lip out.

Bobby patted the smaller case next to him. "The driver is going to take the dress back to your sister...but what you need to wear is right here."

"You're still not going to tell me where we're going, are you?" She asked, folding her arms over her chest. She was still sitting astride Bobby's lap, feeling his erection pressed into her thigh, so pretending to be grumpy with him was a unconvincing.

Bobby shook his head. "Not even a hint..." He slid his hand up to the nape of her neck, pulling her mouth to his for a kiss.

She gave up her act and responded to him, her small hand going between them to gently rub his erection. "You're such a tease."

Bobby growled softly. "I can't wait to be inside you again..." He sucked on her neck, marking her.

"At least we're on the same page," she said, fingers gently tugging on his soft curls. The limo pulled to a halt and Alex reluctantly slid off to his side.

Bobby shifted so that the bulge in his pants was less noticeable. "Who's the tease now?"

"Well, we'll be on the plane in a half hour," she grinned. "You gonna pick out my clothes too?" she asked, quirking her brow up at him.

Bobby rolled his eyes. "I can't tell you what to do, and you know it..."

She grabbed the case and rifled through it, arching her eyebrows at some of the articles in there. Pulling out a particularly sexy piece of lingerie, Alex said, "I'd totally wear this one if I wouldn't get arrested for public indecency."

Bobby snorted, "That is for the bedroom only..." He'd bought that one special for their honeymoon. "Do you like the color?"

She grinned. "Indeed I do." She grabbed a skirt and tank top out and slipped the skirt on under her dress before pulling the shirt on over it. "You want to untie me, please?"

He reached over, kissing her neck gently. "Just how short is that skirt?"

"You'll have to help me with the dress if you want to find out," she smirked, turning to look at him.

Bobby quickly loosened the knot. He swallowed hard. "You're going to give me a heart attack..."

She shimmied out of the dress, carefully laying it on the seat. Zipping the case before grabbing it and climbing out, Alex turned back to him. "Short enough for you, Mr. Goren?" she asked, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Bobby stepped forward. "If it were any shorter, you'd have to arrest yourself." He pulled her to him, kissing her hard on the mouth. "We're not going to reach our destination without...consummation."

"Don't forget what's not on under here," she reminded him, nipping his lower lip. Images of their first coupling as husband and wife at 30,000 feet made her wet with anticipation.

Bobby closed his eyes as a low moan escaped his lips. "You would go and say that..."

She laughed softly. "Mhm. We'd better get going if we want to get on in time." Stepping away, she took her suitcase and began moving toward the airport terminal. She glanced over her shoulder at him, laughter on her face.

Bobby shifted his pants again, picking up their other bags that the limo driver sat on the sidewalk. He tipped the man and reminded him to return to the church so that Liz could get the dress. He then quickly went after his wife. His wife, he thought again as a shit eating grin spread across his lips and reached his eyes. He was the luckiest man on the planet and he was the only one that knew it.

She was standing in line when he came up beside her. "I saved our spot while you were out there daydreaming." Taking him by the shirt, she tugged him in and kissed him hard.

Bobby searched her eyes. "My daydreams are always about you..." He kissed her again.

"Good, cause if it was any other woman, I'll have to find her and kick her ass," she teased, moving forward to the front desk. "Tickets?" she asked, arching her brow.

Bobby handed them to her, knowing that he'd never be able to hide their destination from this point on anyway.

She looked down and nearly shrieked. "Hawaii?" she exclaimed, whirling around to plant kisses all over his face. She then leaned in close to his ear. "You're going to get something very special," she breathed before handing the tickets to the clerk, who was smiling at them.

Bobby smiled at the clerk. "We just got married." he explained, not because he had to but because he wanted the whole world to know. He quietly led Alex away to await for their boarding call.

She sat next to him, curled up against his warm body. She gently pressed kisses along his cheek and jaw before dropping down to his neck. "We're going to be spending a lot of time indoors."

Bobby spoke softly, "Actually, the place we're staying is owned by a friend of mine...and he just happens to be out of the country for the time-being. It has a private beach..."

Her eyes sparkled. "Does that mean you're going to make love to me under the stars?" she whispered, smiling seductively at him.

"Absolutely." He whispered into her hair.

She turned and kissed his mouth softly. "I love you, Robert Goren. I can't wait to get there." She laced her fingers through his and leaned against his shoulder until they were called.

Bobby kissed her palm and whispered, "Are you happy, Alex?"

"I'm more than happy, Bobby. I can't have been blessed with a better man." She stroked his arm as they waited in the line.

Bobby kept his arm tight around her as they boarded the plane. He said softly, "Do you want the window or the aisle?"

"I'll take the window now and the aisle after…." she replied, knowing her intent was clear.

He felt the heat rush to his groin. He whispered, "As soon as the plane takes off, baby...I promise."

"Good." They sat in their seats, hands laced. They talked quietly about what they wanted to see when they got there (beside the inside of their hotel room). Before long, the plane lifted off. Alex asked for a blanket. The stewardess returned with the blanket. She threw it over her and leaned against his shoulder again. She edged his hand under the blanket, then under her skirt.

Bobby swallowed hard as he teased her silken folds. "You're going to get us in trouble..." he teased, taking her chin with his other hand. He kissed her long and slow as his fingers teased her apart, making contact with her heat.

She clenched and squeezed her eyes shut, trying desperately not to moan. "We'll only get into trouble if we get caught," she breathed. She loved the way he made her feel. Only he drew such passions from her.

Bobby met her eyes. "We're you serious about...the mile high club?"

She looked at him. "Only if you want to, baby." She didn't want to make him uncomfortable.

"I think I'm going to pop a valve if I don't have you within the next five minutes." He was beyond sexually frustrated.

"Meet you back there in five?" she smirked, her eyes dancing with lust and mischief. Her brow was arched and her heart was already starting to pick up its pace.

Bobby slid a finger into her opening. "Just wait ...you're not ready."

She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. Her fingers gripped the armrest with white knuckle force. Her body clenched tightly around his finger as he slowly pumped it into her.

Bobby kissed her ear. "How do you want it...face to face? From behind? They have mirrors in the bathrooms usually..." He sucked at her earlobe.

"Surprise me," she answered, shivering as his lips assaulted her skin.

Bobby smirked. "I...do believe that I will..." He brushed the pad of this thumb across her clit.

She gasped softly. "Bobby..." Alex bit her lip, trying to keep her noise to a minimum. She should be able to do this. It wasn't like she'd never snuck boys into her room before.

Bobby slipped his finger out from inside her and shifted the blanket to uncover himself, but not her. He looked down. "I'll...be waiting." He moved down the aisle toward the lavatory.

She waited several minutes before making her way back to the bathrooms, knocking softly on the door that said 'occupied.' Hearing his voice come through the door quietly, she slipped in and locked the door behind her before turning and kissing him deeply.

He had her on the small sink, parting her legs. He unzipped his pants, letting his arousal have room to breathe. He sucked at her sweet lips, like they were life's nectar. He pushed between her legs, pulling her ass closer to get at her entrance. The head of his arousal teased her. He pushed forward slowly, sinking into her silky, wet heat.

She let out a hiss of pleasure and let her head rest against the mirror behind her. "Yes," she groaned quietly.

The month before their wedding had been hell for her. They'd not been able to spend a lot of time making love with Max demanding most of their attention, but they had always tried to make time for each other.

Bobby moaned softly. "I missed you..." he breathed as he buried his face against her breast, sucking her nipple into his mouth. He pushed deep inside her, pulling back out quickly to repeating the action it over and over again. There in the plane's bathroom, he fucked her with such passion he felt like his balls were on fire.

She sucked on his neck to keep from making too much noise. She murmured softly as he moved deep within her. "Fuck, Bobby. I'm gonna-" Arching her back, she caught her lips between her teeth as her orgasm shuddered through her.

He wasn't far behind her. White lights exploded behind his eyes as he came hard with deep shuddering grunts. He wasn't sure that he'd been especially quiet. Completely spent, he lay his head on her chest. For a minute or two only the sound of the plane's engines and their own heavy breathing filled the air.

She stroked his sweaty head with shaking hands. "We did it," she laughed softly, kissing the crown of his head.

Bobby looked up at her, a smirk clear on his face. "So...that's another notch in your belt, huh?"

"You've put most of them there," she told him. She was sure he knew that already.

Bobby eased himself out of her, kissing her gently. "I don't doubt that." He was rather proud of himself.

Alex slid off the sink, adjusted herself and kissed him quickly before sneaking out to return to her seat. She leaned against the headrest, content as ever.

Bobby plopped down a few minutes later. "Did that old woman back there give you a dirty look?" he asked, turning in his seat and pointing with his eyes in the woman's direction.

She chuckled. "Who cares? It's our honeymoon." Her hand slid along his cheek as she pulled him down for another kiss. "I don't know about you, but I could go for a nap."

Bobby bounced a little in his seat. He never could sleep on flights. "Take a nap. I'll wake you before we land in Montana."

"I hope you brought a book, or you're going to annoy the shit out everyone," she stated sleepily, leaning against him, closing her eyes.

"I'll behave..." He said, kissing her forehead. He had indeed shoved a book into their carry-on. He pulled it out, thumbing to the page he had marked.

"Good." She drifted off to a contented sleep. It seemed like she'd just closed her eyes when he was gently shaking her awake.

Bobby snapped her belt closed. "We're about to land...and then we'll have a half an hour layover..."

"Okay," she mumbled, her head falling back against his shoulder. She didn't fall back asleep, but laid there until it was time for them to get off.

The rest of their trip was eventless. No more trips to the bathroom and no more groping around under the blanket. While Bobby pulled their bags out of the cab's trunk, Alex took in the sights around her…the ocean and the beach cabana. He looked at her. "You like?"

She tilted her face up to feel the sun warming her skin. "It's perfect." It was hot, but not humid like summers in New York were. "Mmm. If we ever move from the City, this is where we're going," she informed him, finally turning back to him.

Bobby gestured toward the house. "Come on. I'm dying to get you naked."

Her eyes darkened as she led the way into the house. A bamboo ceiling fan osculated in the center of the living room creating a gentle breeze, keeping the inside perfectly cool.

Bobby dropped the bags by the door, reaching for her. His hands tangled in her hair, tilting her head back giving him better access to her throat and mouth. He kissed her hard, his tongue caressing hers. He cupped her ass, pulling her flush against him. He knew she could feel his arousal. He pushed her back a little, pulling the shirt from her body. He tweaked her nipple, looking down into her eyes.

She returned his gaze. "I thought you were going to make love to me under the Hawaiian sun," she teased, kissing him softly. Winding her arms around him, she ground her pelvis against his very evident arousal.

"We've got time for that..." he said, lifting her onto the first piece of furniture he could find that was tall enough. He parted her legs gently.

She allowed him in and they made love, several times more before collapsing onto the bed, breathless and exhausted. "You weren't kidding," she said after a while.

He was still breathing heavily. "Keep me out of the bedroom for a month...this is what happens." He turned onto his side, stroking the skin of her flat stomach. He could barely tell that she'd been pregnant. There were only a few faint stretch marks.

She watched his face, the fascination she saw there was sweet. "There will be another one before you know it," she assured him, placing her hand over his.

Bobby's eyes danced. "You glow...when you're pregnant."

"You think so?" She turned her head to kiss him on the nose.

He slid his arm over her waist, pulling her against him. "I know so..." He kissed her neck, sighing happily. He was exhausted now.

They drifted off to sleep wrapped up in each other's arms. The rest of their honeymoon was spent loving each other where ever and whenever their passions stirred. Several nights, they'd actually made love on the beach and a few times out in the ocean. It was one of the most sensual things she'd ever experienced, feeling the water rock them as they moved together.

On their last night, Bobby looked at her. "I miss Max, Alex..." And he did. His whole body ached to have him in his arms again. "I don't think I could do this more than this once...be away from him this long, that is..."

She nodded. "Yeah, I miss him too." As much as she'd enjoyed their time, she did miss him. "Maybe next vacation we'll bring him. Obviously there will be less... sex, but I'd like to go as a family next time.

"Adjoining rooms...or a suite." He said, tapping her nose gently. "And I was thinking Walt Disney World..."

"I'd like to go there, but when he's old enough to remember, you know?" She caught his hand and gently kissed his palm.

Bobby closed his eyes. "Yeah..." He snuggled closer to her. "Maybe we could go upstate this summer. There's a lake up there that's okay for swimming. He'd probably love that."

"It'd be good for all of us." Her eyes started to drift shut. "I am going to miss this place," she said around a yawn.

"I'm going to miss having you naked and at arm's length..." He kissed her shoulder. "I love you, sweetheart. Go to sleep..."

"Yes, you'll have to suffer through me being half-naked and at arm's length," she joked, sleep rolling over her exhausted body.

He turned her so that he could rub and stroke her back. "Just relax, baby..." He kissed her shoulder as he tried to lull her to sleep.

They woke early the next day to spend a little more time on the island before they had to head back to the airport. As much as they enjoyed their time together, they were both anxious to back to their son and their lives. Bobby was set to start a new job soon and she was going to graduate from the police academy.

Max was the first to see them as they climbed out of the cab. His little arms flung high as he ran to his mother. "Momma! Momma!" he squealed.

She lifted him and kissed him. "How is mommy's little man?" she asked, smiling as his own huge grin illuminated his face.

Bobby hugged them both, ruffling the boy's brown curls.

Max touched Alex's face. "love you..." he said softly.

"I love you too, baby." Taking her suitcase in one hand and balancing Max on her other hip, she began walking toward the apartment.

Liz gave them both a wave. "I'll let you guys have some time to yourselves...and we'll see you at dinner and Mom and Dad's this Sunday?"

"Yup. See you there."

Once they were a little more settled in, they showed Max some pictures and shells they'd picked up while in Hawaii. Bobby enjoyed explaining the different types of seashells to Max, who sat with rapt attention listening to his father. Bobby knew it was the more the sound of his voice that Max was hearing rather than the content of what he was saying. To Bobby it really didn't matter, just spending time with him was enough for him.

Max's fingers touched the different textures. "Oh..." he said softly.

Bobby smiled up at Alex then. He pulled her mouth to his, kissing her softly. "It's good to be home."


	5. Chapter 5

EPILOGUE

Bobby held Max up so he could see his Mom. Bobby whispered in his ear, "There's Mommy. We're so proud of her, aren't we, buddy?"

Max squealed and clapped. "Mommy!"

Bobby hugged him tighter. "Mommy is very, very brave, and we're going to have to be brave with her and love her."

Max leaned back against Bobby as the ceremony finished. Max clapped and squealed as the crowd went wild and they stood up to congratulate the graduates.

Bobby awkwardly picked his way through the crowd to find his wife. He stepped behind her and said softly, "Congratulations, sweetheart."

Max couldn't wait any longer as he squealed out, throwing his arms around his Mom in a big hug from behind, knocking her hat from her head. "Mommy!"

Alex laughed and turned to throw her arms around them both. She gently kissed his cheek before leaning in and pressing one to Bobby's mouth. "Thank you both," she laughed. It felt like it'd taken forever to get here.

Bobby smiled softly as Alex moved Max to her hip, holding him tighter. He bent and picked up her hat, dusting it off. "We're so proud of you, baby...so very proud." He kissed her cheek, easing her toward where her family had been sitting. "We have reservations at 8 at Finnigan's. Are you sure that your Mom and Dad don't mind watching him?" The dinner out had been her idea. He was rather confused because they didn't go out that often and she had been so insistent.

"Yes, they love visiting with Max," she replied, smiling and giving him an eskimo kiss. "Unless you don't want to go out," she replied offhandedly.

Bobby stopped her then, pulling her to him. "I want to, please don't misunderstand..." He had gotten this feeling in the pit of his stomach that she needed to tell him something. "I...I like having date night with you." He kissed her again.

She smirked and wrapped her free arm around him. "Where is the horde?" she asked, looking around the large crowd.

Bobby glanced over a crowd of heads. "Just that way..." He pointed, easing her into the mob again.

John was the first to spot his little girl as he wrapped his arms tight around her. "You did it, Lexi!" He gave his wife just enough time to take Max before spinning Alex around and setting her back down again. "I'm so proud of you."

She laughed and steadied herself. "Be careful, I wouldn't want you to hurt your back," she joked. She gently kissed his cheek as her brothers thumped her on the back. She laughed as her sisters came up and hugged and kissed her.

Her mother came up last and squeezed her. "I knew you could do it, Lex."

She smiled brightly. "Thanks, mom."

Bobby stood back, watching. He loved his wife's family and he loved that they loved her so much. He stepped in. "We'll be late..." he whispered in her ear. Mary Eames smiled. "We'll just follow you to your car and get Max's bag. I still think that you should just let him stay the night..."

"He has a surprise waiting for him tonight," she replied. They began heading toward their vehicle. Alex took his hand and lifted him a little higher up on her hip.

Bobby looked just as bewildered as the rest of her family did. "Don't look at me for answers. I know nothing." He shook his head, following his wife. John sighed softly. "We'll know when the time is right..." Bobby said softly, "Here's his bag...and he has a snack in there and juice for the car ride."

John smiled as Mary took her grandbaby after getting hugs and kisses from both his parents. They waved good-bye and headed down the block to their car.

Bobby opened the door for Alex, allowing her behind the wheel. "What's this all about anyway?"

"I'm not going to tell you until we get there. We're celebrating right now." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

Bobby smiled and shook his head. "Well, then why don't call your Mom and Dad and tell them will pick up the rugrat in the morning?" he said suggestively.

She lifted her shoulder in a half shrug. "Whatever you want, babe." She remained quiet until they reached the restaurant, letting him call her parents.

Bobby squeezed her hand. "Not even a hint?" he asked softly.

She shook her head, smiling over at him. "Not a-one," she replied, her eyes dancing with laughter.

Bobby smirked. "You'll be perfect undercover, babe..." He kissed her knuckles as they stopped for the valet to park their car. He moved around the car, quickly taking her hand again. He moved them toward the door, opening it for her. "Ladies first..."

She moved to their table and smiled up at him. They made small talk until the main course came. Bobby was getting restless, so she finally gave up. "If I tell you, will you sit still?"

Bobby's hands covered her smaller ones. "Is it good news, Alex?" He was worried that something was wrong.

"Everything is fine," she assured him, smiling. "Bobby..." she bit her lip and laced their fingers. "Bobby, I'm pregnant again."

Bobby's jaw hit the floor. "But we've been careful..." he said softly, letting a smile tug at his lips.

Her eyes searched his face. "You're happy?" she asked. Worry clawed at her.

Bobby stood then, drawing her to her feet. He kissed her full on the mouth and held her tightly. "Of course I'm happy. Are you happy?" He asked pushing her back to look into her eyes.

"Yes. I was a little worried at first, but this is just... this is amazing." She kissed him again before they turned back to their meals.

Bobby held her hand across the table. "Another baby..." He got a lop-sided grin on his face as he studied her. "I knew there was something different about you..."

She rolled her eyes. "You hush, or you're sleeping on the couch," she laughed.

Bobby wrinkled his nose and sat back, his shoulders broad. He shook his head. "I've got a free ticket into your pants..." He held up his ring hand, the gold band glinting in the soft light of the restaurant.

"That you do," she replied, taking his hand and kissing his fingers one by one. "You can use that ticket whenever you want."

Bobby sucked in a breath. He whispered, "You'd better behave yourself..." He met her eyes. After all, it was her confidence that had led them down this road close to three years ago.

The End

a/n: we hope that you've enjoyed this little journey into our minds. Thank you for taking this trip with us.


End file.
